Zutara Week 2010
by December'sRose
Summary: A collection of my Zutara one-shots for Zutara Week 2010. Zutara along with other various parings.
1. Family

Title: Zutara Week 2010 - Family

Summary: Katara can't seem to answer a simple question. Zutara one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: It's that time of summer again! I haven't really touched fanfiction in quite some time so I'm sort of jumping back in it. I decided instead of a series of separate one-shots I'd make a compilation. I'm enjoying seeing all the Zutara works out there already and I think this could be considered Kataang friendly as there is no bashing (but yes, there is Zutara). I thought I'd start off this week with Aang closure because everyone deserves closure. Happy Zutara Week!

* * *

"I'm going to kill her."

Suki laughed at how unrealistic the threat sounded. "Let me know how that works out for you."  
Katara gave her Maid of Honor a helpless look. Ty Lee had been in charge of the festivities earlier that evening; mistake number one. The girls gathered separately the night before Katara's wedding, Katara being excluded from any plan making so she would remain surprised.  
Honestly she thought it would just be a simple get-together considering Katara didn't like big events or being the center of attention. Instead, Ty Lee led her to an absurd location where she was surrounded by numbers of strange males.  
When she and Suki arrived everyone was already drunk off their cactus juice or some other form of alcohol. The space seemed cramped and untidy and Katara didn't approve at all.  
"At least you were able to have some fun." Suki tried as Katara began removing the make up…of course another of Ty Lee's ideas. Intricate patterns of rouge and ebony coated her face, not really bringing out the sharp blue in her eyes.

"Are the boys back yet?"  
"No word yet from Sokka," Suki sighed, as she collapsed upon the guest room's bed. The Fire Nation Palace held a number of rooms which was why Suki pestered her best friend to sleep in a bed as far as possible from her future husband.  
_"It's always bad luck if the groom and bride see each other before the ceremony." _

"Hi. Am I at least allowed to come in?"  
Katara glanced towards the hesitant voice at the doorway while Suki sat up easily.  
"Does this mean you boys are back?"  
"Yeah, Sokka's waiting for you in your room."  
"How drunk is he?"  
"Not…very."  
Suki hopped to her feat. "I'll leave you two alone while I go take advantage of your brother. Call me if you need me." Katara smirked as Suki exited the room.  
"He's gone isn't he."  
"Completely." Aang laughed.  
She shook her head, turning back to the mirror.  
"You know it's bad luck to spy on the bride before her wedding right?" She teased.  
"I'll take my chances."  
"How was your night?"  
"Pretty fun. Sokka was the only one of us who drank a lot. Zuko and I just had a few shots of fire whisky."  
Katara smiled.  
"Actually, I came over to ask you something."  
"What's up?"  
She kept an eye on Aang's reflection in her mirror as she removed the last bit of make up.  
"Are you happy? You know, with Zuko?"  
She considered her answer before replying. It was on the tip of her tongue but she knew she had to choose her words carefully.

"Why are you asking me that?"  
Aang averted his gaze from the mirror. "I just need to know. You're my best friend and I just want to see you happy."  
She knew he was being honest. He wouldn't have any type of ulterior motive that would upset them both in the end. She turned to face him, and his eyes locked upon hers.  
They were both aware of what was truly bothering him. Suki always warned Katara that if a romance ended, the friendship might end along with it.  
Katara knew that she loved Aang, but she wasn't in love with him. She never had been. Yes, she initiated several kisses and often dreamt of the years they would spend together. Only, she also knew those were just dreams. In reality, it was hard dating the Avatar. It was hard dating her best friend.  
Aang actually had been mature about their relationship. He wouldn't hover; he'd trust her and respect her. When Katara came to the conclusion that they couldn't be he wasn't broken over it. He wasn't furious. He was sad and hurt, but he didn't let that control him and his feelings for Katara.  
Katara and Zuko became a spontaneous couple weeks and weeks after Zuko and Mai realized they weren't heading towards any future together either. It wasn't planned, Katara appreciated the friendship she and Zuko shared.  
She appreciated the way he would be neutral, how he would listen to her problems and how he would always be there for her when she needed to cry. She would be there for him when Mai gave him a hard time, when nothing seemed to be going right, when the world seemed to expect too much of him.  
Zuko always held her gently, and his touch was never awkward. She loved the way he smelled, the way he kissed her. When she touched the faded scar on his chest he loved the fact that he risked his life for her.  
For a while, she felt torn between the two. Aang had been her longest friend, the one she went through everything with. Zuko was the handsome prince she had grown to love.  
Some things just weren't meant to be.  
"I am happy with Zuko," Katara admitted. "It…it's different, the way he makes me feel. I feel at ease, I feel like nothing bad can go wrong."

"Did you feel that way with me?"  
She expected this much but continued to answer graciously.  
"I felt different with you. We're best friends Aang. I always felt the need to protect you and I always want you to be at your happiest. I'd do anything for you, but we just felt…incomplete." She gave him a sad smile as his face fell. "I'll always love you but my heart belongs to someone else."  
"No, I didn't want you to think I came in here trying to make you feel guilty." Aang said quickly. "I'm happy you're happy. That's all I want for you."  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Katara asked him.  
"I think I will be," he smiled. "Besides, if you were going to marry anyone other than me? I'm glad it's Zuko."  
Tears welled up in Katara's eyes as she approached her best friend, arms open. Aang returned the hug, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.  
"

I'll always love you, you know." Katara assured him as they pulled apart.  
"I'll always love you too."  
They hugged again, Aang extremely happy that he finally attained the closure he had been yearning. They weren't meant for each other, he could accept this.  
But they would always be family.

-Fin-


	2. Change

Title: Zutara Week - Change

Summary: "Sokka, if you don't tell me where we're going I'm going to turn your head into an ice sculpture!" Zutara one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender

A/N: I'm only continuing this to finish Zutara Week for the first time. I've participated in all of them since 2008 but I've never made it through the week due to some excuse or another. This was just a simple idea I expanded to fit the theme. Happy Zutara Week!

* * *

"Sokka, if you don't tell me where we're going I'm going to turn your head into an ice sculpture!"

To Zuko, since the war ended time seemed to quicken its pace. As Fire Lord, there was so much to do in order for the four nations to function as one. Along with keeping his girlfriend Mai pleased, Zuko figured he wouldn't be able to take another breather for a while.

His best friends moved into the Fire Nation Palace to support him. Even Toph had convinced her forgiving parents to just let go. At least she visited them often. Aang continued to practice bending all elements and Suki remained training the Kyoshi warriors. Sokka even decided to teach Haru how to master the art of the sword.

Although time seemed hectic Zuko felt at ease with life.

Hakoda chose to live amongst his fellow warriors to protect the Southern Watertribe. Since the war had ended, Katara and Sokka felt safe watching their father depart.

Aang and Katara started appearing distant; Katara actually appeared distant to everyone.

It had been one year since the siblings said good bye to their dad and Zuko thought Katara could be feeling homesick.

As a result of mentioning his theory to Sokka, a trip to the South Pole had been carefully planned.

"It should be a surprised." Suki suggested, earning agreement from each one.

Toph would be able to travel due to the fact she was once again visiting her parents for a while. She assured Zuko that it was okay; she hated snow anyway.

Aang sat up in front, steering Appa and seeming very much deep in thought. Zuko sat with Sokka, Suki upon Appa's back. Katara had given up trying to figure out the destination and ended up napping for a few hours instead.

They kept themselves entertained, trying not to bother Aang from thinking. It wasn't until the air grew cold and rigid did Zuko realize that they were nearing their destination.

"We're almost there!" Aang shouted over the wind.

Katara woke up from her nap shivering. "Almost where? Will someone please tell me where I'm being taken?"

Sokka craned his neck to see over Aang and grinned. "Look for yourself."

Zuko smiled as Katara turned and he even shifted to get a better look. The edge of the South Pole approached them and as they flew closer they could see the villagers ready to greet them. In front of the small crowd…

"Dad!" Katara cried. "Gran Gran!" She turned to face her brother, completely excited. "Sokka, what is this?"

"Just a small detour." Sokka teased, grinning as Suki whacked him playfully.

Aang guided Appa down to touch the snow the snow and Katara was the first to climb eagerly out of the saddle. "I'm so happy to see you both!" She cried as she embraced her family.

Zuko watched the scene unfold. He remembered the last time he had set foot within the Southern Water tribe he had been invading. It hadn't changed much: the landscape was still covered in thick snow and the village igloos cluttered a small piece of it.

"Hey Zuko!" Zuko realized he had been daydreaming for Aang and Suki already were in the company of Hakoda and Gran Gran. He approached cautiously, trying not to think the stares villagers gave him were accusatory ones.

"Zuko, you remember my Gran Gran right?" Sokka asked?

He smiled at the old woman but she did not smile back. "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Oh I'm sure," the old woman replied lazily. She then turned to Katara as though never having acknowledged Zuko at all. Hakoda met his eyes and gave him an apologetic look.

Sokka didn't seem to notice. "Come on! It's freezing, let's go in the igloo to get warm!" He suggested, pulling Suki towards him to warm her up.

Aang looked around. "Are the penguins out? Katara, we should go penguin sledding for old times sake!"

Katara laughed as the group made their way into the igloo, leaving Zuko behind.

Zuko frowned at the hostility but trudged along after them, trying to ignore the loud whispers he could have sworn he heard from on lookers.

By the end of the evening Zuko couldn't help but agree with Toph; he hated the snow too.

But it felt comfortable oddly enough. Although Hakoda accepted Zuko for who he had become Katara's grandmother didn't seem to forgive him as easily. He supposed he couldn't blame her…his nation had put her through almost a lifetime of torture. She had lost so many friends and family, and she always had to worry constantly over her son who was always off fighting the war.

He found a mound of snow that looked over the Artic ocean. The sun sanke behind hues of pink and orange and villagers currently headed in for the night.

"What are you doing out here? Dinner's almost ready, aren't you hungry?"

Her voice sat next to him, concerned. He sighed and faced her.

"Your grandmother doesn't seem to…think much of me."

At his confession Katara laughed. "Zuko, is that why you've been avoiding us all afternoon?" She nudged him playfully and he looked at her, hopeful.

"So, she isn't upset with me?"

"No. She is," Katara replied. She continued as soon as she saw Zuko's face fall. "Gran Gran is like me Zuko. She doesn't trust people who haven't shown her kindness in the past."

"But I've changed!" Zuko protested.

"I know. And so does everyone else. But remember my grandmother wasn't there for your transformation. She didn't experience it like we all did." Katara smiled sadly when Zuko didn't seem so convinced.

"When Gran and I had a moment alone together today, we talked about you and all you've done for us. You helped my brother rescue my dad. You saved me." Katara paused and placed her hand over his. Their eyes met.

"I told her about how you helped me find my mother's killer. I told her everything."

"And does she still think that I'm a monster?" Zuko asked.

"No. In fact she was wondering why you aren't inside waiting on dinner."

They shared a laugh. Only then did Zuko realize that their hands were still touching.

"I've changed too." Katara assured him. "I… I think I've changed so much that Aang and I have grown apart. He isn't changing with me and I can't stop for him."

"Is that why you two have been so distant?"

Katara nodded. "My emotions are out of control and I feel myself becoming attracted to someone I can't have."

Zuko couldn't say so out loud but he knew the feeling. He and Mai were changing too. Though he cared very deeply for her, he knew she expected too much of him. As Fire Lord he couldn't manage a stable relationship with someone he no longer had anything in common with.

Mai wasn't demanding. She was firm and did not tolerate any of Zuko's excuses.

"We really do have to go back inside." Katara urged, but did not remove her hand and rise from the snow. Zuko saw the impulse in her eyes and knew that it agreed with the impulse in his heart.

The kiss was brief and satisfying and Zuko couldn't figure out why he hadn't kissed her before.

They pulled away, hands no longer touching and silently made their way back to the igloo.

"Oh there you are. It's about time, the sea prunes are getting cold." Kana greeted them at the entrance. She turned to Zuko, stern.

"And where have you been? I could have used your help with dinner." Zuko saw her taunting smile and opened his mouth to apologize. "I don't want any excuses boy. Come inside you two. You both must be freezing."Zuko caught Katara's smirk and relaxed, joining his friends for an enjoyable supper (minus the sea prunes).

-Fin-


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.

A/N: I'll make this brief. I jotted this down last night in a matter of minutes so it may seem rushed? I'm not fussing over it though. Happy Zutara Week!

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?"Zuko took a deep breath, feeling the heat from his chi easing his muscles. He nodded.

They set off to their destination. Zuko did not know what to expect.

He asked her to accompany him because she knew exactly how he felt. She understood.

They walked in silence, holding hands for reassurance.

He could not have asked Mai to accompany him. She couldn't possibly understand.

Their destination was short. It sat a few miles away from the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko almost laughed at the irony. What he searched and yearned for most had been right under his nose the whole time.

"Do you need to be alone when we…?"

He squeezed her hand. "No."

They arrived just before sunset. Zuko's heart broke as reality became as clear as crystal.

He never experienced anything like the feeling he currently felt. All this time he had been filled with hope and empty promises.

His mother was dead.

An hour passed and he found himself curled against Katara's embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

He stood in silent shock as he just stared at the grave. Katara didn't speak.

For the first time in a long time, he cried.

He wondered if Azula had known that their own father had murdered their mother. He wondered if she would even care.

"Zuko?"

Her soft voice sent chills down his spine.

"We have to get back."

He looked up and saw the sun had disappeared. The stars swere beginning to show their personalities.

He knew she was right.

As soon as his eyes were dry he whispered a final farewell.

At this point the realized that Katara's eyes were wet too.

"She loved you," Katara assured. "And she'll always be in your heart."

Zuko did not know if he should believe her but Katara never lied. They walked hand in hand towards their home.

Katara understood. And for this Zuko was grateful.

_"That's something we have in common."_

-Fin-


End file.
